Darkened Nights:Book One: Forbidden
by Graffiti on the Wall
Summary: Redkit and Flarekit grow up in ThunderClan as regular cats, but they don't understand why warriors keep giving them strange looks, until their mother, Dapplefur, tells them about their past. And suddenly, their lives turn upside down. RATED T FOR VIOLENCE
1. Prologue

A screech rang through the air. Birds flew into the night sky, startled by the sudden cry of panic. A tom was pacing anxiously outside a den, pain in his gaze. What would he do? His mate was in that den, giving birth, and all he did was pace. But he couldn't just walk in on such an even. His mind whirled with the possibilities. He was so engrossed in his own thoughts, he couldn't even hear the medicine cat as she shouted for him.

Claws sank into his head as his sister slammed her paw against his scalp, smiling crookedly. "Featherflight has given birth, furball," she hissed, but the grin never left her melancholy face. "You have four beautiful kits, Rabbitleap."

Rabbitleap's delight was expressed all along his face; his nose wasn't crinkled in distaste, his mouth wasn't turned down in anger, his ears were pricked, not flopping down uselessly. He turned and vanished into the half-empty den.

Featherflight's gaze snapped up, and pure dread filled her face, but disappeared instantly. "We have two toms and two she-cats. I named one she-kit Firekit, because of her beautiful ginger pelt." She purred as Firekit squirmed at her belly. "You name one tom."

"Okay," Rabbitleap meowed, blinking calmly. "Hmm . . . Snowkit, because of his solid white tail and paws." He nudged the silver and white kit, the ghost of a smile flitting across his face. He didn't care that neither kit looked anything like him; he was a pale brown tom with light green eyes.

"This tom will be Flamekit, for his dark ginger fur." Featherflight rasped her tongue across the tiny tom's forehead, causing him to squirm in discomfort. She let out a hearty chuckle before raising her head to look gingerly at Rabbitleap, who watched forlornly.

"And the remaining she-kit will be Dustkit, for her pale brown pelt." _Finally, one looks like me! _A foreboding thought crossed is mind, but he shook his head; half of this litter could _not _be another tom's. Featherflight wouldn't do that to him. Would she?

"Beautiful names," purred the other queen, Dovefur, licking her own kits instinctively and smiling fondly at the new arrivals. Featherflight purred in response at the light silver she-cat, warm blue eyes alight with joy and delight.

"Okay, lovebirds, enough is enough. Rabbitleap, Featherflight is probably exhausted from the birth, and I still haven't given her the correct herbs." The medicine cat wasn't lying; the only herb administered were a few poppy seeds and some dock leaves to sop up the blood.

Flicking his tail in farewell, Rabbitleap padded out of the nursery. Featherflight looked uneasily at the medicine cat, whose gaze hardened as she observed the kits. "They're not his, are they?" she asked in a hushed voice, pain latching onto each syllable. Luckily, after speaking, Dovefur had fallen asleep, leaving the two she-cats to converse.

Instantly, pain filled Featherflight's gaze as she nodded slightly. "Some are from a ThunderClan tom," she whispered sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Eaglefeather, it's just that-" The medicine cat hushed her with a hard look.

"Don't apologize to me. Say sorry to my brother, who expects all these kits to be his. He's having doubts, too," she warned. "Do you want my advice? Give his kits to him, and keep Rabbitleap's kits."

Featherflight sighed in defeat, knowing what Eaglefeather was meowing was correct. Sadly, she stood and picked up Firekit and Flamekit. They squirmed in her grasp, and she whimpered quietly.

"Go," meowed Eaglefeather threateningly. Featherflight sighed once more and vanished into camp. The cats were scattered around, leaving a perfect trail for her to get through. She padded noiselessly through the crowds. No one turned to look at the escaping queen.

As she reached the exit, she began running. Her paws hit the ground rapidly, occasionally stepping on burrs and thorns, causing her to wince pathetically. After what seemed like an eternity, she reached the border. It didn't take long for a patrol to come by.

Featherflight waited until they spotted her, before smiling panicked. "Could you take care of my kits, Firekit and Flamekit? I used to be a Clan cat but I left my Clan, so I need them to have a healthy home. Please?" Fortunately, the ThunderClanners agreed.

Featherflight made a big show of thanking them; she sobbed, whimpered, cried, and let out sharp whines as they left. Then, she turned away and padded back toward ShadowClan camp, sadness brimming her eyes.


	2. Chapter One: The Truth

Wind blew through the nursery, causing the kits to squeal in discomfort. Flarekit shivered as her mother put her tail around her. She rasped her tongue over Flarekit's forehead and shuddered. "Oh, StarClan, please let the wind die down." Flarekit didn't know what StarClan was, but she was learning.

"Mama, may we go outside?" Flarekit begged, standing up on wobbly legs. Dapplefur looked down at her dubiously as she looked up into the queen's warm green eyes.

"Go ahead, Dapplefur," insisted Flarekit and Redkit's aunt, Mistypath. She curled around their cousins protectively and began grooming them. She seemed to have convinced Dapplefur. She allowed her three kits to follow Flarekit.

The sun shone bright overhead. The kits relished the feeling; it was rare that they got to go outside. Flarekit swiftly padded toward the elders' den, Redkit and Mistypath's kit, Lionkit, following hurriedly. "Flarekit, slow down!" begged Lionkit. Flarekit slowed her pace down halfway. Lionkit was two moons younger, so naturally, he would be slower.

As they approached the elders, Flarekit and Redkit's grandfather, Tornclaw, purred. "Hey, Shatteredfoot, our favorite kits have come!" He licked Redkit's forehead as he padded inside.

Flarekit purred. "Tell us a story!" she purred, sitting down and curling her tiny tail around her paws. Tornclaw blinked and glace at Shatteredfoot, who had limped over. They exchanged nods and then gazed down on the small kits.

"Okay. Back long ago, there were three mighty Clans: LeopardClan, LionClan, and TigerClan. It is said that the Clans were derived from these three Clans. ThunderClan has the strength of LionClan, WindClan has the speed of LeopardClan, ShadowClan has the cunning of TigerClan, and RiverClan has all three.

"Swiftstar was the ancient leader of LeopardClan. Fleetfoot was a warrior. During a Gathering, Goldenstar of LionClan said that a wild boar named Rage had murdered an apprentice. Fleetfoot said that she could catch, and kill the beast. Shadestar and Goldenstar made her do as she said as long as they gave her Clan the river.

"When Fleetfoot went on her mission, she found his scent trail quickly, and began chasing him. Rage flew over the edge of a gorge. Fleetfoot went after him and pinned him down in the water, killing him.

"But the story doesn't end there. An already exhausted Fleetfoot is attacked by Rage's mate, Fury. She fought her for two days and nights, finally succeeding in killing the boar. Ashamed for not telling Fleetfoot about the even fiercer Fury, Goldenstar allows the river to be owned by LeopardClan forever because Fleetfoot's deed." As he finished his story, Tornclaw twitched his ears and laid back down sleepily.

Shatteredfoot purred quietly and then ushered the kits out. Flarekit suddenly got a magnificent idea. "Hey, let's play like we're warriors! I'm the leader," she quickly meowed before anyone else could take that position.

"I'll be deputy," Redkit squealed eagerly, jumping up and down. Flarekit rolled her bright blue eyes and turned to face Lionkit, who looked thoughtful.

"I'll be medicine cat," he murmured calmly, flicking his ticked tabby tail. Redkit and Flarekit grew silent. They exchanged a glance. Suddenly they burst into a fit of laughter.

"You're kidding, right?" gasped Flarekit, fighting back her giggles. Lionkit looked appalled at their behavior.

"No, I've always wanted to be a medicine cat." The younger kit flicked his ear in amusement, evidently enjoying the situation. Flarekit just shrugged and turned to face Redkit.

"Redlight, I've spotted the medicine cat with deathberries-" at this, Lionkit winced, but was silenced by Flarekit's angry glare "-and need you to kill him." With that, he stepped back and watched as Redkit crouched down and began stalking Lionkit like prey.

"Lionclaw, you're going down!" shouted the older kit. Lionkit giggled maniacally. Then, Redkit leaped. Lionkit jumped backwards, but got a sharp hit on the nose. Shaking his head, he lunged for his fallen playmate, who screeched and battered his belly. Redkit hissed as soft gums nibbled on his tail and batted Lionkit's leg, causing him to whip around and capture the paw between his jaws.

Redkit spat angrily, jerking his paw away and panting at the so-called 'medicine cat'. Then, he fell limp. Lionkit loosened his grasp, smiling in triumph and getting off his friend just as Redkit burst into the air. The red tom fell on the ground and wailed aloud in pain.

Flarekit swallowed a lump in her throat and nosed her way underneath her injured brother, pushing him up on her back. Lionkit ran ahead to tell the medicine cat, Moonfur. As Flarekit dragged her sibling into the medicine den, the scent of herbs filled her nose. She wrinkled her face up.

Moonfur had the herbs ready. As soon as Redkit was set down in front of her, the medicine cat began hurriedly wrapping his torso in dock leaves. Flarekit sat down and watched her brother writhe in pain. Finally, Moonfur gave him some poppy seeds.

Flarekit backed out of the den and began running for the nursery to tell Dapplefur and Mistypath. They were chatting about the recent border skirmishes with RiverClan, and some lost kits from ShadowClan. But as Flarekit listened, an interesting topic came up.

"Around that time, Flarekit and Redkit were discovered. Their names were Flamekit and Firekit at the time. When Stonestar found them, their mother begged him to take them, and he did. It's a shame that a mother couldn't take care of her own kits," murmured Mistypath, shaking her soft silver head.

Dapplefur groaned quietly and laid down, resting her head on her paws. "Oh, Mistypath, it's so sad. I hope they never find out-" Flarekit didn't hear the rest. She rushed away, sobbing uncontrollably. She could hear Lionkit following her, pawsteps pounding against the grass, but she didn't care.

Her mother had lied about her heritage. She felt her heart constrict painfully as she tore through the forest, stopping at the gorge. The silver water lapped at the sandy shores. She felt a deep sense of sorrow. She didn't even rethink her next action.

She jumped through the narrow opening.


	3. Chapter Two: Meeting the Apprentices

_She didn't know where she was. Around here were many trees, full of leaves, as if it wasn't deep in Leafbare. Flarekit blinked slightly as a cat emerged from the trees. Stepping backward, she felt her heart beat faster. This cat had icy blue eyes and a dark tabby pelt. He looked very menacing, but she had learned from experience to never judge a book by its cover; Lionkit looked like a warrior, not a medicine cat._

_"Hello, Flarekit," the cat meowed calmly, sitting down and curling his tail around his dark brown paws. "I'm Hawkfrost. Do you know my story?" Flarekit blinked again, oblivious, confusion sparking in her eyes. Hawkfrost took this as a denial; he purred quietly at the she-cat, who flinched at his overly perfect grin. "No? Perfect. I know yours." His icy blue eyes sparkled with mischief. Taking this under consideration, Flarekit flattened her ginger ears._

_"Don't be scared, my dear," Hawkfrost purred. In a flash, he was gone. Flarekit squeaked and spun around, lashing her tail. But there he was, just behind her, smiling at her. Her heart stopped beating for a fleeting second. "I don't bite. Much." He winked. Flarekit swallowed a lump forming in her throat as he brushed his tail across her chin. "You're very cute, little kit. So innocent. Like a harmless mouse, waiting to be killed!" He stomped a paw into the ground, stirring up a cloud of dust; Flarekit shut her eyes tight and sneezed._

_Hawkfrost sat down, smirking. He looked very menacing, glaring down at her like that. "Oh, Tigerstar! Come here and explain to young Flarekit what I can teach her." A dark brown tabby tom, who looked even more frightening than Hawkfrost, padded up, his deep amber eyes ominously glaring at Flarekit._

_"Young Flarekit," he meowed calmly, stroking her spine with his tail; she winced at the touch. "Hawkfrost can teach you about being best warrior you can be. About being an amazing fighter. About striking down your enemies easily!" His amber eyes took on an evil glint, which scared her even more; Flarekit looked down at her paws anxiously. "But you must allow this training."_

_As she contemplated, Tigerstar looked around, as if looking for someone to appear, to contradict his sayings. Flarekit finally nodded. "Okay. I agree!" Tigerstar purred, and Hawkfrost brightened up._

_"Okay. Now, go on, young kit. We will see you very soon." Hawkfrost flicked his tail, and Flarekit awakened._

When Flarekit woke up, she was in the ThunderClan medicine den. Moonfur, Redkit, and Lionkit looked worriedly down on her. Redkit's eyes were filled with pain and sorrow. "F-Flarekit!" he gasped out.

"Yes?" Flarekit asked curiously, standing up weakly. The only thing she remembered was her dream, with Hawkfrost and Tigerstar. She shuddered involuntarily at the horrid remembrance.

"When you jumped, Lionkit ran to tell Mama. When she heard, she ultimately assumed you were dead." He swallowed and continued. "She didn't listen when we told her you were fine, just resting. So . . . She went to the gorge and jumped. She died, Flarekit."

It felt as if her world was falling apart, then and there. Her mother, who raised her, even though she was different, had killed herself? Her legs trembled, threatening to drop her to the ground.

"But there's some good news! You're going to become apprentices as soon as your ready!" Lionkit mewed, but his voice was dulled with sadness. "If you're ready . . ."

"I'm ready. Might as well get this over with . . ." Flarekit stood and made her way into the crowd of cats outside the den. She was bombarded by a hurricane of questions. Most were replied to by Redkit, Lionkit, and Moonfur, but some were left unanswered.

Stonestar stood on the Highrock, looking down at the crowd. When he saw Flarekit and Redkit, he purred and motioned for them to go up to the Highrock with him. Redkit scrambled up and Moonfur helped Flarekit.

"These kits are ready to become apprenticed." Stonestar gazed down at the cats, who purred in excitement. "Redkit, until you are a warrior, you will be known as Redpaw. Your mentor will be Thornheart." Redpaw eagerly touched noses with his mentor, whose dull eyes brightened slightly. "As for Flarepaw, I will be her mentor."

Flarepaw barely touched noses with him before running for the apprentices' den. She pushed past the apprentices and curled up in an empty nest, falling asleep instantly.

"She's strange," was the very first thing Flarepaw heard the next morning. She pricked her ears anxiously. "I heard that she jumped off a cliff! I don't know what's up with her."

"She's just upset about her mother and her heritage," insisted a second, kinder voice. Flarepaw chose then to stretch and murmur a greeting; she didn't want to listen to anymore petty gossip about herself.

"Good morning," meowed the second cat, a solid white she-cat with light blue eyes. "Nice to see a friendly face in the morning! Seeing _Gossip_paw over here makes me nauseous." She received a hard whack on her albino head; she hissed in pain as claws sank into her skull. "Anyway, I'm Frostpaw! And, of course, you're Flarepaw."

"I'm Brackenpaw," the first cat muttered, looking away. He was a light ginger tom with hard green eyes. Frostpaw rolled her eyes and leaped at the tom, who hissed and swatted at her.

"I'm Tinypaw," a quiet voice whispered. Flarepaw turned to see a light brown she-cat gazing at her timidly. She almost smiled at the friendly cat. "I'm sorry; my siblings are sort of nutty." She flinched as the two rolled into her, a writhing mass of fur and flying paws. Tinypaw slashed each of them on the cheek, her soft yellow eyes blazing with anger.

Flarepaw gasped at the she-cat's sudden anger. The smaller cat glared at her siblings, who instantly went back to their nests and closed their eyes. Flarepaw stared at Tinypaw before shaking her head. "Is there anymore apprentices?" she asked the cat shyly.

"Oh, yes! There's Bramblepaw, and Sorrelpaw. And then there's the medicine cat apprentice, Rubypaw, but she doesn't spend a lot of time here. Bramblepaw and Sorrelpaw are going to become warriors in two moons! We're very excited that they're moving out. But then again, Lionkit and his siblings will be moving in . . ." Tinypaw went on, but ceased when she caught a tortoiseshell glaring at her.

"Oh, Sorrelpaw, don't be such a sourpuss!" cried Frostpaw, shaking her head slightly at the snappy she-cat. "Tinypaw was just explaining the cats to Flarepaw!"

"Redpaw and Flarepaw are just taking up more room!" Sorrelpaw growled, spitting at Brackenpaw when he tried to calm her down. "There's already too many apprentices, let alone warriors!"

"I agree," snorted a black tom with green eyes. He was scrutinizing Flarepaw. Hissing slightly, the new apprentice leaped to her paws and lashed her tail.

"What are you looking at, mouse-brain?" she spat, unsheathing her claws. The tom scowled, standing up as well. His pelt bristled mockingly as Flarepaw arched her back.

"What does it look like, dog-breath?" he taunted daringly, causing Flarepaw to grow even more angry. She felt Tinypaw tense up beside her as she stood up.

"Don't you _dare _tease my friend, Bramblepaw!" the feisty cat screeched, bristling. Bramblepaw scoffed and lashed his long black tail. Sorrelpaw spat and pushed herself to her paws.

"Sit down, Sorrelpaw," insisted Brackenpaw. "You, too, Bramblepaw." _Stay out of it! _Flarepaw thought angrily, tail flicking irritably.

"Why? Don't want me to hurt the itty bitty baby?" snarled Bramblepaw, switching his eyes to Brackenpaw's face. Flarepaw ignored Frostpaw as she tried to stop her. Unsheathing her long claws, she leaped at Bramblepaw, fangs bared.

As her claws dug into his skin, she felt them tumbling into camp. Screeching, she lashed out with a paw, scoring long marks across Bramblepaw's side. The pure and utter hatred was clear in her eyes as she attacked mercilessly.

Bramblepaw yowled in pain as Flarepaw's claws scored against his muzzle. He slashed her forehead, until Stonestar pushed them apart.

"What in StarClan's name is going on?" he screeched, pelt bristling along his spine. Flarepaw flattened her ears, ashamed of herself. Bramblepaw smirked confidently at her before smiling innocently at their leader.

"Flarepaw attacked me for no reason! I was just asking her when her mentor would take her out." He blinked innocuously.

"Lies!" spat Flarepaw, claws sheathing and unsheathing in rage. Stonestar hissed.

"Shush! Both of you will clean out the nursery _and _the elders' den for a moon! No exceptions!" He whipped around and stalked back into his den.

Flarepaw sighed in sorrow at disappointing her mentor. At the moment, all she wanted to do was sob until her voice was gone. But little did she know, that she'd soon have a real reason to cry.


	4. Chapter Three: Slaughter

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I made a guess at Maggottail's appearance, and probably a lot of Dark Forest cats that hadn't been identified. WARNING: Violence in this chapter.**

_Once again, Flarepaw was in that murky, misty forest that she had originally met Tigerstar and Hawkfrost in. Her first training day! How exciting! She shuffled her paws nervously as she waited in the foggy clearing for Hawkfrost to come. A moment alter, she heard a bush rustling. She tensed up, looking around, and then whipped around when a body flew toward her. She leaped out of the way and slashed the cat's side as he flew past. Two icy blue eyes peered at her coldly._

_Hawkfrost!_

_Flarepaw's eyes widened as apologies began tumbling out of her mouth; Hawkfrost purred in amusement. "Flarepaw, darling, it's okay," he promised, laughing. "That's what I wanted. See, it didn't even hurt." He gestured to his unscathed flank and smiled broadly. "Okay. Now, I need to tell you about training."_

_He smirked slightly and sat down. "Okay, first of all, have you heard of the Dark Forest?" he inquired, eyes flitting about anxiously. Flarepaw saw the corner of his lip quirk up in a half-smile._

_"Y-yes," she meowed, hoping to please her nightly mentor. "It's where bad cats go, right?" Hawkfrost's stare told her that she needed to explain it more. "When a cat does something bad, they go to the Dark Forest to be punished eternally in a horrible place...?" she guessed, blinking unsurely._

_"Perfect!" Hawkfrost purred, causing Flarepaw to nod joyously. "Now, there's something I must tell you. You're in the Dark Forest right now. I'm a Dark Forest cat." Shock caused Flarepaw's heart to skip a beat. Now, she understood why he looked so menacing and ominous. "But I just anted to be deputy," he sighed. "And I was punished for it."_

_"I-I'm sorry," Flarepaw meowed, smiling slightly at her "mentor", who nodded. "WE can start training now," she meowed._

_"First I want to introduce you to the other cats who train with us!" he meowed perkily, leaping away like a kit. Flarepaw chuckled and followed him, knowing that this was just a game. Soon, they came across a line of other apprentices. There was Sorrelpaw and Bramblepaw, who scowled at her as she smiled at them slightly, a few apprentices from Shadow, River, and WindClan, and then, a very surprising, familiar face - Tinypaw! Flarepaw's jaw dropped in shock._

_"Hello, Flarepaw!" she meowed cheerfully, as if they weren't in a dark, dreadful place. The rest of the apprentices snickered at her perkiness, but stopped at her ferocious glare. "Who's your mentor? Mine's Maggottail!" A dark yellow tom with baleful brown eyes beside her smiled crookedly. Flarepaw smiled back lamely._

_"My mentor is better! Mapleshade," cooed Sorrelpaw. She smiled up at the she-cat, who winked. But Flarepaw saw the evil glint in both their eyes._

_"Go train," Hawkfrost insisted irritably. "No time for chit-chat." He turned to face Flarepaw, crouching down. "Now, here's what you do . . ."_

* * *

When Flarepaw woke up, her body ached from training. She felt the pain of where Hawkfrost slashed her body with his fearsome claws. She winced slightly. She turned over and saw Tinypaw's bright eyes watching her. She seemed tired, which didn't surprise Flarepaw; after the brutal Dark Forest training, who wouldn't be?

"You okay?" Tinypaw whispered quietly, sitting up and gazing at her friend. Flarepaw nodded, stretching tiredly. Pain pulled at her limbs, and she hissed. Her friend smiled slightly and stood up, stretching her hind legs. "I'll fetch some herbs for you. I talk with Rubypaw often, and she'll help me; she knows." As the small brown cat left, the other cats began waking.

"Where's Tinypaw?" yawned Brackenpaw, arching his back sleepily. His sharp green eyes became trained on Flarepaw, who felt strangely guilty under the electric glare. Brackenpaw was known for his temper and snide remarks, which the new apprentice hated. But the tom didn't seem to notice his rudeness to her, and his sisters, for that matter.

"She went to get me some poppy seeds," instantly replied Flarepaw. "I woke up with a hurting leg and back." She wasn't lying; those two places were paining her deeply. Brackenpaw shrugged and turned to speak with Redpaw, who had asked him a question. Flarepaw felt relieved when Tinypaw returned with five poppy seeds.

"Take one every time it pains you," she mewed, nudging the seeds to Flarepaw, who smiled and ate one before padding outside. Stonestar waited for her outside. Beside him was Thornheart, narrowed green eyes glaring at the apprentices' den.

"About time, sleepyhead!" teased Stonestar, laughing. Flarepaw's pelt bristled slightly at the taunt and tartly said that Redpaw would be on his way soon. Minutes later, Redpaw had appeared. Thornheart instantly took him out, while Stonestar taught her the ways of the code and Clan, and explained the ways the Clans smelled and the way prey smelled. He relieved her when he finished explaining an apprentice's duty. "Now, go give the elders some prey," he meowed.

Flarepaw's own stomach grumbled. She growled as she walked to the fresh kill pile and picked out a mouse to give to the elders. As soon as she reached them, she was met by murmurs of gossip about other Clans.

"Ah, the new apprentice!" rasped a black tom with one yellow eye as he smiled crookedly. "I heard that you got in a fight with my grandson. No mater. Just give me my mouse." Flarepaw glanced at the other elders for approval.

"Go ahead, sweetheart," meowed a kindly gray tabby who smiled warmly. "Old Losteye here hasn't eaten yet." Dipping her head, the apprentice dropped the prey and ran out.

There was a moment of confusion when Bramblepaw shouted, "INTRUDERS!" and then one of panic as an enemy Clan attacked. Unsure of what to do, Flarepaw stayed at her position with the elders, guarding the entrance. In a flash - surprise, surprise - Sorrelpaw was at her side.

Not forgetting the she-cat's cruelty, Flarepaw hissed slightly. Sorrelpaw glanced at her sorrowfully. "Go fight; I've got this," she meowed, nodding at her fellow apprentice, who instantly ran off, guessing that in battle, even enemies had to work together as a Clan.

As she searched for a cat to fight, somecat barreled into her. She spun around and slashed the cat's eye. The cat, a dusty brown one, hissed and leaped again, her claws scoring against Flarepaw's pelt. "What Clan are you?" cried the new apprentice, once again slashing at her attacker.

"ShadowClan, mousebrain! Haven't you learned scents?" the cat crowed, bright eyes glittering with mischief. Flarepaw's skin became heated underneath her thick pelt. Her eyes darted to where her brother was battling a light brown tom, who was smiling strangely.

A bite on her hind leg snapped Flarepaw back to attention. The enemy snickered dryly. "You're the half-Clanner," she sneered. "But something seems vaguely familiar about you. Maybe you were in the nursery with me." She lashed her tail and slashed Flarepaw's cheek.

Suddenly, a cat appeared beside Flarepaw's opponent. He whispered something n her pricked ear. "Okay, Dustpaw?" he meowed swiftly before bounding off. Curiosity filled Flarepaw's eyes, but she shook her head as Dustpaw's face contorted in pure and utter pain.

"I'm sorry, Flarepaw," she whispered sadly. "But I must do this." With a sharp yowl, she threw herself at her opponent. Caught off guard, Flarepaw tumbled backwards with Dustpaw latching on, claws sinking into her flesh. Raking her claws down her flank, the ShadowClan cat leaped out of the way before Flarepaw could retaliate, and then struck again.

Flarepaw grew swiftly tired. Her reactions grew slower, and she swayed on her paws. And that's when Dustpaw ran off and was replaced by a much stronger, larger warrior. Flarepaw squeaked and backed against a stone.

"Hello, young apprentice," he purred, eyes flashing. His pale pelt was ruffled in the heat of the battle. Then, he smirked and slashed his claws against Flarepaw's chest. The apprentice's eyes fluttered, but didn't close. Every bit of her strength pulled at her muscles, keeping her conscious.

A growl rippled in the tom's throat, and he slashed constantly at her. Flarepaw's eyes fluttered again, and finally, closed as she drifted into nothingness and darkness.

* * *

Cold. That was the very first observation Flarepaw made. Just a lot of _cold. _She shuddered and opened her eyes to see a black tom looking eagerly at her. "You're awake!" he cried gleefully, licking her cheek gratefully. She heard snickers at the display of creepy affection, and she flinched. A little ways away, she saw her old opponent watching in horror. Dustpaw met her eyes and blinked, which Flarepaw saw as a hidden message. Unusually, she forgave the somewhat cruel cat.

She looked around, and saw both Sorrelpaw and Tinypaw beside her, tied with vines to two protruding ledges. On six separate ledges across from them were apprentices from different Clans. "You're here to serve us," giggled the black tom from before. "But first, we managed to also get a kit from WindClan." He gestured to a kit that was restrained by two vines wrapped around his neck, held by two ShadowClan warriors.

"We will show you what the new ShadowClan will do if you dare disobey us!" he laughed. The warriors took the kit to the center of the clearing, and many cats purred or growled in protest. Dustpaw was one of the protesters. "Shut up!" their new leader snarled, turning to the kit. He trembled with fear under the cold glare.

"Oh, little Mousekit," cooed the tom, smirking, "you thought you were clever, running away as soon as you saw us. You thought wrong!" He slashed Mousekit's belly fiercely, growling. "And now, you will pay!" He trailed a claw from Mousekit's throat to his belly. He repeated this task numerously before finally roughly slashing it.

The kit's wail was horrifying. His pink mouth was open in a scream of terror as blood poured out of the wound and his jaws. He was released from his restraints as he began writing. Panic swam in his eyes; he knew his death was coming. Flarepaw screeched and battled against her vines, whimpering in sadness. Dustpaw, Sorrelpaw, and Tinypaw mirrored her reaction, each yowling their pure anger.

Dustpaw looked ready to leap out of her fur in fright. Her pelt bristled, and her eyes widened in alarm as the kit's struggles grew less strong. "No . . ." she whispered.

Flarepaw watched, horrified, as Mousekit's movements stopped, and his eyes clouded over.


End file.
